What Could've Been
by elizabethiscoolio
Summary: What if Alice never returned? What if Bella ended up with Jacob? Read and find out. I don’t own anything, sadly. This is what I wanted to happen. Not sure if i'm going to continue. Not sure.


What if Alice never returned? What if Bella ended up with Jacob? Read and find out. I don't own anything, sadly. This is what I wanted to happen. 

Bella was extremely close to Jacob. His heat was radiating off him making her feel warm even though she had layers of clothes on after her cliff diving experience in freezing temperature water. Bella's face inched closer to Jacob's, her lips ready to touch his. After all these months, the times they spent together, things had turned out better than expected. He had been her shoulder to cry on; he made her laugh when she didn't even want to smile. After she found out he was a werewolf, things got back on track. They would spend every second they could together when Jake wasn't off hunting Victoria. Jacob closed the gap between his lips and Bella's. The kiss was sweet and gentle, Jake's hands cupped her face and his left thumb lightly traced circles on Bella's cheek. The kiss deepened as Bella opened her mouth allowing Jacob's tongue to enter her mouth. She responded when she felt his tongue brush her bottom lip by letting out a little moan. Jacob's right hand moved to the back of Bella's neck and tilting her head so their mouths fit perfectly together. Bella had never experienced a kiss like this before. With Edward, it felt like he wasn't giving his all although she knew he couldn't do so as to not hurt her but this kiss with Jacob opened her mind to the things she was missing. Eventually they broke apart, panting slightly. Bella looked up into Jacob's eyes and smiled. This was her favourite smile, it showed his white teeth and it made him look so happy. His eyes sparked with joy and he leaned down and pecked her lips before gripping her into a tight hug.

"Wow." Was all Bella could manage to say. She leant her head against his chest and breathed in his smell. It was a smell that made her feel comfortable, pine and a splash of musk and dew. Her arms wrapped around Jake's waist, holding her against him.

"You can say that again." He chuckled into her ear. Jake was the first to break the embrace between the two. He kissed her lips once more before smiling broadly.

"Come on. Let's get you inside." Reluctantly Bella got out of her truck, closing the creaking door, sending specks of rust onto the ground. Jacob walked around the front of her red truck and grabbed her hand. Bella rested against his arm as they walked up to the front door. Bella didn't have her keys on her but there was a spare key behind the plant pot. She let go of Jacob's hand and bent down to retrieve it. When she stood back up again, the silver key in her fingers, she turned to Jacob and looked up at him.

"Wanna come inside?" She said with a raised eyebrow then cracked up laughing at how lame that had just sounded. Jake joined in with her laughing then hugged her tightly. She repositioned herself in his arms so she could unlock the front door. When she heard the _click_ of the front door being unlocked, she pushed it open revealing the foyer. She stumbled into the room with Jake's arms still wrapped around her waist. She giggled and placed the key on the table against the wall. She turned back around in his arms and snaked hers up his chest and to the back of this neck. She entwined her fingers together, locking her hands around his neck. She stood on her tip toes and placed kisses from his earlobe, along his jaw line and to his lips. They stood there with the door open for sometime kissing then the phone rang and interrupted their kissing session. Jacob picked up the phone before Bella had even registered the phone ringing.

"Swan residence." He asked the person on the other end of the line while smiling at Bella. "Oh, hey Charlie. Yeah she's here with me. I'll look after her tonight you stay over at the Clearwater's. Yep, I'll tell her." Then he put the phone back on the hook and pulled Bella closer. "Charlie's staying at the Clearwater's tonight to help sort out the funeral arrangements." He looked down, sadness washing over his face. Bella noticed this and put her hand under his chin and pulled his head up to look at her.

"What's wrong Jake?" Concern flooded her face and worry filled her voice.

"He's always been an uncle to me." His eyes filled with tear but none fell. He took a deep breath and smiled at how concerned Bella was about him. Bella put her hand on his cheek and smiled a reassuring smile.

"It'll be okay. I'm here for you." She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. Jacob stepped back from her and held her hands in his warm ones.

"There's something I want to ask you, Bella." He looked in her eyes and continued speaking. "I've had feelings for you for so long and these past few months my feelings have grown stronger and it feels like you're returning these feelings. Would... would you like to be my girlfriend?" He smiled at her eagerly and she couldn't help but smile back. He was right, she was returning the feelings and they were beginning to get very strong.

"Jacob, I'd love to be your girlfriend." Jacob grinned then wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up off the ground and spinning her around while kissing her. You'd think he just proposed to her the way they were acting. Jacob set Bella down on her feet and she leaned against him for support because she was dizzy from the spinning. She grabbed his hand and led him through to the lounge room where the big television was.  
"Sit." She said, pointing to the lounge. "I'll be right back." She raced up the stairs and into her room. She threw off the clothes she was wearing and pulled on some comfy track pants and dark blue tank top. She looked herself over in the mirror before putting a pair of white ankle socks on. Her toes were quite cold and were about to drop off, at least that's what it felt like. She walked out of her room and heard the television on. She tip toed to the bathroom to brush her bird's nest of hair out. Once all was smooth, she smiled to her reflection and walked down the stairs, stumbling slightly but regaining her statue. She walked up behind Jacob really quietly and yelled 'Boo' from behind him. He didn't jump like she was expecting. She walked around the lounge and before she could sit down, Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down onto his lap.

"You didn't scare me. I heard you stumble down the stairs. Werewolf senses remember?" He said before kissing her softly.

"Right." She mumbled against his lips.

"Nice look by the way. Love the socks." He wriggled his eyebrows up and down like a complete fool. Bella laughed so hard she snorted but when the noise left mouth, she quickly covered it going tomato red. Jacob cracked up laughing, rocking slightly. Once he stopped laughing he wiped a few tears away from his eyes and took a deep steady breath.

"Sorry," He apologized. "That was just the funniest thing I've ever heard you do." She was so embarrassed she hid her face under his chin and against his chest. She groaned in embarrassment and Jacob chuckled. "It's okay. I thought it was extremely cute." He took her face in his hands before kissing her again. Before she could properly kiss him back, he moved her on his lap so she was right on his lap and then he lay down along the lounge. His feet dangled over the edge of the lounge where as Bella's only made it to the top of his shins. He snuggled his face into her neck and put one of his legs on top of hers. Bella smiled, knowing the embarrassing moment was over and relaxed in Jake's arms. They lay there watching the television before Bella drifted off to sleep in his arms. It was a bit cold, even inside and even being in his arms and he pulled the blanket off of the back of the lounge and draped it over Bella's peaceful sleeping body. She yawned and snuggled further into his embrace holding onto his hand. Eventually, Jacob fell asleep to the sound of Bella's soft breathing.


End file.
